


Brahms' Lullaby

by LuceLawliet



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mistery, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceLawliet/pseuds/LuceLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Greta escaped with Malcolm, Heelshire's manor has been sold. The new owners are Mr. Thompson and his three sons: Chris, Eveline and little Anna. This last, walking around the house,  finds a doll with features of child, named Brahms, and becomes obsessed with it. The older sister, Eveline, soon realizes that there is something wrong in that big house; she hears cries, giggles and strange noises in the middle of the night... and that doll. What is the secret of Brahms and the crumpled list of rules her little sister enjoys to follow every day, treating it as if it were a real child? Eveline is determined to find out what's going on, but  the nearer she comes to the truth, the more she realizes how Brahms is terribly real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The doll

" Here we are! Isn't it perfect? " exulted Mr. Thompson, closing the Jeep door and putting his hands on his hips, watching from behind the sunglasses their new home.

" For the Addams family I suppose so, dad. " Was Eveline response, after ten seconds of total silence, accompanied by her sister Anna, who was clinging to her leg, looking intimidated the imposing house and the sealed windows.

" Man! It's even more disgusting than in the photographs! Sure you're a businessman, dad. " Chris said, giving a resounding pat on the back to Mr. Thompson, who drew back his arm, with an annoyed gesture.

" Watch your language, young man. And you, Eve, don't be fooled by the first impression. We must fix a little 'because the house has been neglected, especially in the outside. We'll rip off all that ivy and get away all those stupid boards on the windows. I wonder why they put them... " he muttered, pulling a bunch of keys from his pocket to open the front door, which creaked open.

" We are still in time to catch the jeep and dump him here. " Chris whispered at Eveline's ear, who had not moved yet.

" He removed the keys from the dashboard. "

" They're in his jacket pocket. I distract him, you take them. "

"And then where do we go? "

" Anywhere, but here. Maybe even where there is only half a point of wifi " snapped her brother, after another glance at the phone. That house was literally in the middle of nowhere, even the vegetation in some ways seemed dead. It reigned silence; so intense, that if only Chris had stopped making all that noise, scuffing his sneakers on gravelly ground, Eveline could feel the ticking of her wristwatch.

" Well, would you give yourself a move? " cried Mr. Thompson, from inside the house.

Anna hesitated a second before curiosity got the upper hand and she began to climb the stone steps of the porch, disappearing behind the door.

Chris sighed, following her. " Ten pounds there is not even the tv! "

It was not a bet Eveline deemed it wise to accept. In fact, from the gothic and messed up style of the house, it would have been too much find electric current working. Eveline grabbed her trolley, determined to put a stop to all these suppositions, to see with her own eyes how many generations had lagged behind the old owners, when something caught her attention, and she suddenly stopped. She saw a movement from one of the discovered windows. She stood still for a moment, staring at the window. Then she hurried to get into the house.

 

“ Dad? “

" Hmm? " Mr. Thompson was focused on observing an angelic sculpture engraved at the base of the wooden handrail of the staircase.

" Didn't you say that the moving guys would come in a week? "

" Indeed. "

" Then why is there already someone in the house? "

" What? Where? " Her father finally looked up, staring at her, puzzled.

Eveline shrugged. " I thought I saw someone, from the second-floor window ..."

"Impossible," her father said, "How did they get in, since I opened the door five minutes ago? "

"It's the house, dad. It's already driving her crazy, this is the proof we needed to understand that we can not stay here. " Chris said, letting go an old pillow with golden embroidery, covered in dust, on the ground .

"Oh. And where would you go, let's hear, since I signed the contract and the house is already ours? "

Chris narrowed his eyes, thrusting his hands into his trouser pockets. " Sell this dump and let's stay by uncle Frank. He has already proposed us to stay with him. "

"All right, now let's make one thing clear " began Mr. Thompson, speaking for both of them " My brother is not a charity house in which we can make a stop every time we have money problems. Ok? This is the first time we're able to establish ourselves in a place with our forces, let's try at least to make an attempt, if only to see how it goes. The city is not so distant, this monday I will start with my new job and you will go in your new school. I mean, have you seen this house? Have you seen how big it is? You can do all the parties you want, Eveline, you'll have a room all for yourself. No need to share it with Anna anymore. "

"By the way, where is she? " Eveline murmured, looking around for the little sister.

" The only party we could give, here, is on Halloween. To me this seems to be the House of Horrors and people here don't look so friendly. I bet high school losers won't be so much better. " Chris replied.

"Maybe because _you're_ the first one who acts as a sociopath, have you ever thought about it? " Said his father, harshly. "Last year, the principal of your school called me seven times, have you any idea how I had to work hard to convince your teachers not to flunk you out? Do I have to expect something similar, even this time? "

" They'd never do that, I had all good grades and you know it, then stop being a pain in the ass with this story. "

"Chris ..." Eveline admonished him, looking flustered at her father. Her brother enjoyed provoking him, but with everything that happened in recent months, Mr. Thompson had become much more severe, and he was no longer willing to give up on Chris' bad temper, who, however, seemed not to have realized it, yet.

"I wasn't referring to your results, but to your behaviour. The same you use when you talk to me that way, and if you don't change it, I assure you that you will regret. "

"Eve! Look! Look what I found! "

Anna's voice broke the tense atmosphere that had been created in the room and Eveline breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring Chris' false terrified expression, after the warning of their father. For his part, the man still stared at him for a brief moment, before turning his attention to the youngest daughter.

"What is it, flea? "

"Oh, Jesus," Chris laughed, rolling his eyes at the sight of what Anna was holding "And where the hell did you find that thing? "

Anna kept clutched a doll in her arms, almost as tall as her, made of white porcelain, which looked like a child.

"It was in the music room, sitting on the piano bench! " She said, delighted. Anna was seven, so she still had passion for dolls and puppets, she had a whole collection in their old house, in London.

"Well, seems you've found a friend. You have a name for it, already? " asked the father, smiling.

"Yes: Hatchet Face" Chris answered for her, approaching with a couple of strides and snatched the doll out from Anna's hands "Damn right it is. " he remarked soon after, frowning at the sight of the numerous cracks on the doll's face" Seems it's dropped from a skyscraper and then reattached with Vinavil. "

" Give it back! It's mine! "Anna yelled, jumping to recover the toy.

"And who would want to? " retorted her brother, leaving it to fall into Anna's arms. Right after, he yawned, picking his backpack off the ground "I'm going to choose my room. "he concluded, before disappearing up the stairs, taking care to slam the backpack on every single step. Anna returned moving around the house, disappearing with the doll.

There were only Eveline and her father.

"Listen ..." began Mr. Thompson, but before he could add anything else, Eveline interrupted him.

"I know, dad. You can count on me. "

Her father hesitated for a moment, staring at her with gratitude "I'm glad to hear that. "

And she had cost so much to say those words, but she had to be strong, at least for him. With Chris who didn't care, and Anna, too young to understand the situation, their father could just rely on her.

"I can not guarantee that we'll be able to ..." find a balance? Resist? Was it at least a way to put it kindly? Eveline shook herself and continued: "But I'll do my best to help you. "

She had voluntarily been talking for herself, because she knew well that she could not rely on Chris; he would surely tried to provoke his father in every way possible, in order to convince him to return to London, or to go elsewhere. In fact, being of age, Chris could even leave home. That was the one thing above all frightened Mr. Thompson, and the only thing that kept him from punishing Chris seriously, every time he disrespected him, or pulled a stunt around, ending up in troubles.

"Ok, I think I'm going to unpack in my new room, if I find it. " Eveline took leave at the end, with a smile.

What a mess. 

Living without mom would have had repercussions, useless to pretend, but Eveline had to accept that situation. She wasn't any better than Chris, after all. At least her twin had the courage to be honest, always. Under her reassuring smile and the kind eyes, Eveline hid a cowardice she was terribly ashamed of, and all because she was worried that things, which already were bad, would also been able to get worse. Her father was a librarian and the pay was barely enough with three children to support. The next day Eveline would have gone to the city, looking for a job, she didn't want to burden his father more than necessary. Now that mother was no longer part of their lives, they had to reconsider a bit 'all, money situation in the first place.

Yet, she couldn't explain why Mr. Thompson had decided to spend almost all of his hard-earned money to buy a house like that. It was charming, this was undeniable, and under the air of closed and the cobwebs, that rural place was actually a building worthy of admiration. The sale price, while high, had been too modest, all things considered. Apparently, given the awkward position of the house no one seemed willing to buy it, although certainly the news of the discovery of the bodies, recognized then as the elderly owners, the Heelshires, in the waters of a lake, didn't help for the affairs. Suicide.

Inexplicable and disturbing. Perfect match for terrible business.

And mr. Thompson, as a man of culture and lover of antiquity, couldn't miss such opportunity.

Eveline just hoped to be good enough to fool him into thinking that she wasn't truly mad and disappointed with him for this.


	2. Tell me the rules.

“ 0,1,2. I'm coming for you.  
3,4, 5. Sure that you'll survive?  
6,7, 8. Better not be late.  
Start to pray, I say, 'cause you can't run awayyy! "Eve yelled from the stairs of the giant Heelshire's spacious hall, that had more than ever the air of a dark fairy tale, since the last rays of the seven in the evening came from the gently arched windows, filtered by a mosaic of colored glass. They went to form a kaleidoscope of rainbows near Eve's barefoot, who briefly looked around, checking that Anna had not hidden behind one of the purple sofas, before heading for the stairs.

"I warn you that if I catch you within three minutes, cooking tonight is up to you!" She said aloud, leaning forward with the torso to the upper floor.

Dad had descended into town to go buy new fuses and other stuff, after an inspection of the house, dragging a very annoyed Chris with him. Anna and her had remained at home; Eveline had chosen a beautiful bedroom on the first floor - a double bed, by the way ... she couldn't wait to spend her first night in there - and she had unpacked her suitcases,Anna arrived, begging Eve to play hide and seek with her.

Hide and seek. Why not? Of course she'd have to count, but in the end would be just the excuse he needed to get to explore the manor, that's why she had agreed almost immediately.  
And there she was, now, kneeling to check that her little sister had not hidden under the bed in her new room, the first place that Eve had decided to check. She grabbed the heavy duvet - too dark purple for her taste - and held it up. As envisioned, Anna wasn't hidden there. Indeed, with such a big house there was spoiled for choice, as far as the imagination to find the perfect hiding place. It was that thought which made her worried: her father had said that some parts of the house needed of refurbishment, and if Anna had gone to nestle where he should not?

"Anna? Look, you cannot hide outside the house, you know?" she cried, in the vain hope that the little girl would answer her.  
Silence.

Eve sighed, annoyed, while she also controlled the next two rooms on the first floor's corridor. She inspected the room quickly, without success.

Then she glanced up, and she saw a closed hatch that led to what was probably the attic. For several seconds she remained motionless, staring at it.

"And neither in the attic!" she exclaimed, with a note of concern in the voice. Why, and what if she really went up there?  
Soon after she dismissed that chance, since the trap door was closed, it was impossible that Anna had pulled up alone, furthermore Eva hadn't heard any creaking. Worse, she had not even heard the slightest noise, since they had started that game.

Then suddenly, as if someone had been in her mind and touched her thoughts, she heard a giggle coming from downstairs. Eve rushed down the stairs, opening the door of the music room.

"Anna, are you here?" she looked around, but she couldn't distinguish much. There was musty smell. "Anna, that's enough. I don't want to play anymore."

She felt a crunch, somewhere, at some indefinite point in the room. She walked blindly toward the windows, pulling yanked decided the heavy velvet curtains, and the last, faint rays of twilight shyly illuminated the music room. Eve glanced around her and gasped when she saw a beautiful grand piano in the middle of the room, and a red velvet stool. She walked over, trying just a couple of chords. A Steinway, moreover. Such a thing was worth a lot of money. The only other room adornments were a closet, on her left, a long sofa, a rocking chair, and a small library, on the other side.

Eve sighed, looking around with growing unease. She was sure that the laughter was coming from there, but maybe she could have imagined it.

She decided she had to learn to say no to her sister; it wasn't fair that she had always won because he was small and cute. And the fact that, out of the blue, she had the feeling that there was someone, really hidden somewhere, staring at her, was too much for her self-control.

"Come on Anna, I give up. Come out." Another crunch, very close to her. Eve spun around, not knowing which side to look "I said that I give up! Come out. Now!"

"Buuuh !!" screamed a high-pitched voice behind her, and the next moment Anna jumped out of the closet wall, grabbing her arms with her little hands, and Eve jumped in fright, but before she could turn to Anna, the little sister had already started to laugh.

"I scared you, I scared you! You scaredy-cat!"

"Damn you, are you happy now? The game is over, closed. Come on, help me to take the dishes in the kitchen, soon the others will come for dinner. At least I hope."

"Where are you going? The game is not over!"

Eveline turned to stare at her sister. "Yes, it is. I don't want to start over, I'm tired."

"The game does not end until all the players come out! And you still have to find Brahms!" Replied Anna, crossing her arms over herchest and giving Eve a sly smile, which her sister didn't return, frowning.

"Who?"

"Brahms."

" And who is it? "

" My doll! "

"... Ah! You mean hatchet-face?"

"Don't call him like that!" Shouted Anna, her cheeks flushed "That's not his name."

Eveline looked up at the sky. "Sorry. I thought Chris had baptized it with that name."

"Chris is just a big idiot."

"Hey! Easy with bad words, you'll have time to tell them when you grow up. Especially to him." Eveline sighed, casting a last glance at the piano. On the lectern there was the score of what was probably the most popular bedtime lullaby of the world, Brahm's Lullaby. She wondered if Anna had not taken from there the inspiration for the name of the doll; after all, she said to have found it in the music room, didn't she?

"All right. Where did you hide it?"

"He is hidden on its own."

"Whatever, where?"

Anna smiled, folding her hands behind the back, "I can not tell you, this is against the rules."

"Well, now the rules have changed. Since you haven't told me that I should also find your little friend, now I deserve a big clue. Hurry up and tell me, because I am seriously losing patience."

Anna's smile had an hesitation. "But he said cheating is forbidden, it would not be fair if you-ouch!" she suddenly shouted, when Eve yanked her arm. "Leave me! I'll tell you ... he's in your room."  
Eva quickly checked the bathroom adjoining her room, then she looked under the bed, inside the chest and the Wardrobe. She snorted, annoyed, starting to think that the little sister was still teasing at her. She had hidden the doll somewhere, God knew where.

She stood up, exhausted, giving strong pats on her knees, covered from jeans, to remove the thick layer of dust, when suddenly she heard it again. That chuckle.

Only this time it did not seem Anna's laugh.

Eve turned slowly to the only window of the room that looked out to the terrace, and her eyes fell on a slight tent. She reached across in a few seconds, then she took it off decisively, and finally she breathed a sigh of relief. Brahms was there, well placed, sitting right behind the curtain, with a slightly tilted head, staring into space.

"Hallelujah," she muttered to herself, and then she turned back to the door, "Hey, Anna! I found it! Come and get it, I must prepare the di- ?!"

Words died in her throat when, turning back, she saw that behind the curtain there was nothing.

She took a couple of steps back, shocked, trying to find an explanation.The doll. Where was it? She saw it, it was right there, where the hell...?!

"You cheated, Eve ..."

The subtle and crystalline voice, as a child, she heard behind her, as a lewd caress, caused a chill down her spine. Eve swallowed, holding breath. Despite not having the courage to turn around, she did. Very slowly. And what she saw later, scared her to death.

Brahms. The doll was standing on the mattress of her bed, right behind her. And he looked at her fixed, with that glazed dead look that penetrated her, with no intention of letting her go.

"Eve ... why didn't you follow the rules?"

Eve opened her mouth and screamed.

 

* * *

 

Eveline awoke with a start, when she felt Anna's small hands shaking her kindly, and she went to sit shot, looking around, disoriented.

She was in her room, and she was lying flat on the bed, her shoes touched the floor.

Next to her there was Anna, who was watching her with curiosity, clutching the doll to her.

" You were having a nightmare," she explained, when her sister looked at her quizzically, "I heard you, and I thought to wake you."

"Oh ..." she said, looking around one last time, then she smiled "Yes, thank you, flea. Damn, it was scary."

She got to her feet, glancing at the window. The sun hadn't set yet. " Did dad and Chris come yet?" she asked.

"Yes, but the supermarkets were already closed. Chris has already ordered pizza." Anna said, bouncing on the bed.

"Ok ..." Eve absently said, casting a puzzled look to the doll.

"But since it's still early, I was wondering ... do you want to play hide and seek?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of you who have read the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy the new one, and if you have any advices or suggestions which could help me to improve, don't be shy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who have read,
> 
> if you have notes or advice which can help me to improve, don't be shy, leave a comment!;)


End file.
